


full of surprises, even after nine years

by imnotinclinedtomaturity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic bants, liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotinclinedtomaturity/pseuds/imnotinclinedtomaturity
Summary: Phil is bored and decides to do a joint live show with Dan. Things escalate from Domestic Bants to Big News pretty quickly.





	full of surprises, even after nine years

**Author's Note:**

> a massive thanks to [alexandravasileva](http://www.alexandravasileva.tumblr.com) for helping this be way less shit and [snowbunnylester](http://www.snowbunnylester.tumblr.com) for creating a writing group chat that has actually inspired me to create content

Dan and Phil were lazily spread out on opposite ends of the couch with their legs intertwined between them. Phil was bored and switching aimlessly between apps on his phone while Dan edited a new main channel video.

Phil noticed in his twitter mentions that several people were complaining that they hadn’t seen much of Dan or Phil in the past few days—they weren’t wrong, they’d mostly been hibernating and working all week and had neglected interacting with their viewers.

_Hmm, a live show could be fun, we’ve barely talked about anything we’ve done recently anyway._

Phil nudged Dan in his side with his foot. Disgruntled at the interruption, Dan pulled an earbud out of his ear so he could hear Phil but didn’t look up from his screen.

“I was thinking of doing a live stream tonight.”

“Okay, just don’t go too late. You promised we’d watch that movie tonight.” He started to put his earbud back in but Phil nudged him more insistently.

“I was thinking we could do a joint one?”

This time, Dan did look up, hesitating for a moment before responding. “Sure, but you’re buying pizza then.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “You know it doesn’t matter who buys it right? The money comes from the same account regardless.”

“It’s the principle of the matter, Lester. I work for you, you buy me dinner”

“Right,” Phil giggled. “Because a live stream is such ‘work’ and doesn’t benefit you at all either.”

“Shut up, this was your idea, not mine.”

 _Stubborn idiot._ “Fine, I’ll be in charge of the pizza. Six alright with you?”

Dan looked back at his computer, presumably checking his progress on editing the video. “Make it 7. I want to get this edited first.”

“Sounds good. I’m going to make a coffee, want anything?

“Ribena, please?”

“I should have guessed.”

Dan put his earbud back in, turning his attention to his computer and muttering a quiet “thanks, babe.”

 

While Phil waited for the kettle to boil, he pulled his phone out to announce their new evening plans. After typing and retyping a few drafts, he settled on a tweet.

“@AmazingPhil: Joint live show at 7! Join us for free animal emojis”

Unsurprisingly, Dan responded to his tweet almost instantly. _Obviously he’s hard at work._

“@danielhowell: @AmazingPhil gee thanks for remembering to tag me in this.”

Chuckling, Phil tweeted back.

 “@AmazingPhil: @danielhowell right because there so many other people I do spontaneous live shows with.”

Clearly Dan wasn’t willing to let Phil have the last word because his phone chimed again before he could even put it down.

“@danielhowell: @AmazingPhil hmm idk you’ve been awful social lately”

Phil abandoned the kettle and stomped back into the living room, flopping down on the couch, nearly sitting on top of Dan.

“Daaaaaan, I told you we were only being friendly.”

“Mhmm, sure. And that’s why he wrote his number on your coffee cup, right?

Phil threw a cushion at Dan’s head. “I didn’t ask for it and you know it.”

Much to Phil’s annoyance, Dan caught the pillow and threw it back at Phil, successfully hitting him in the face. _Rude._

“Really, now? I was convinced my boyfriend of almost a decade was hitting on Eric the barista,” he deadpanned.

“Get it right, it’s fiancé now.”

Dan shoved Phil away from him, but Phil could see the blush rising on his cheeks and smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Get out of here and let me work nerd.”

Before getting up, Phil leaned in and kissed Dan’s dimple, which only deepened his blush. Even after close to nine years, Dan was still so easily flustered by the little things Phil did.

 ***

Several hours later, Dan and Phil were sitting close together with the loose excuse of needing to both fit into the tiny computer frame.

“How do I look?” Dan asked, ruffling his hair while they waited for the computer to boot up. “I didn’t have time to really get ready.”

Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair, arranging it in a slightly-less-messy pile on his head. “Gorgeous as always. You left your ring on though,” Phil said, nodding down to Dan’s left hand.

Dan started to tug the platinum band off his finger but stopped before it was even passed the first knuckle.

“What?” Phil asked, confused as to why Dan froze.

Dan hesitantly looked up at Phil. “I don’t wanna take it off.”

Phil held Dan’s gaze and cocked his head to the side as he tried to figure out what he was thinking. “And if it shows?”

“Then it shows.”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, _that wasn’t what he expected to hear._ “Okay.”

As younow loaded, Phil looked at Dan, poking at Dan’s hand. “You sure about that?”

Dan stared back, looking serious. “Positive.”

Phil smiled, pleased with how much more comfortable Dan had become with being open in the past few months. When it came to their public relationship, Phil had turned the reigns over to Dan ages ago; he trusted Dan to do the right thing when he—no, _they_ were ready.

Phil turned his attention back to the camera just in time. “Hi guys! Welcome to the show, thanks for being here.” Dan gave his two-finger wave with his right hand and joined Phil in saying hello to a few people.

“Can you believe this guy?” Dan rolled his eyes but his voice was light and teasing. “He announces he’s doing a live show with me but forgets to tag me in the actual tweet. Rude.”

“Hey! Sorry I was busy making _your_ ribena.”

Dan glared at him, unimpressed. “Which you never actually brought me.”

From there, the conversation shifted from topic to topic, like usual. Dan chatted briefly about his upcoming main channel video and teased that a gaming video would probably be up tomorrow.

Phil scanned the chat for a new topic of conversation. “Dilismyson asks who I’ve been social with besides Dan. Well—” Dan cut him off before he could say anything more.

“Oh no you don’t, I’m telling this story.” Dan turned his attention back to the live show audience. “Okay, so we went to Starbucks yesterday—I know, I know supporting big capitalist corporations—and Phil is freaking bonding with the barista over this animal pin that the guy’s wearing and _completely_ ignoring me. And then, when the barista gave us our drinks, he had written his number on Phil’s cup! Doesn’t he know Phil’s not supposed to have friends besides me??” Dan conveniently left out the part where he possessively wound his arm around Phil’s waist as they left.

Phil hid his face in his hands, his voice going high and whiny. “Shut up, I didn’t mean for it to happen, I didn’t realize I was being flirty.”

Dan gave the camera a disbelieving look. “Sure, Phil. Because _everybody_ knows that it’s totally platonic and not at all flirty to compliment a random cute boy’s accessories and get all giggly when they respond that they think your glasses look nice on you.”

“Right, because I’m the only one here that has accidentally flirted with people. Do I need to tell the story about the checkout girl at Tesco the other day?” Much to Phil’s satisfaction, Dan’s face turned bright red.

“RIGHT,” Dan said hurriedly. “Let’s move on before we have a proper domestic spat in front of our audience.” Dan shifted the topic to another viewer suggestion, probably the first one he saw.

The live show was going well, but Phil noticed that Dan kept his hands folded in his lap and seemed a bit more tense than usual, not that anyone else probably noticed. _I wonder if he’s having second thoughts_. Just as Phil was considering texting him to just take the ring off since he was clearly uncomfortable, Dan proved that he’s still full of surprises.

Dan was skimming through the chat, looking for messages to read out, and finally read one out.

“Hmm. Phangirl28 asks if I’ll paint my nails again to go with the new earrings from Topman. I don’t know, maybe. My nails are really short right now so I’m not sure if it’d look very nice.” To demonstrate his point, Dan held the back of his hand up to the camera.

His left hand.

Phil’s eyes widened in shock. _He just did that._ He didn’t need to look at the chat to know it was going wild.

“Chill guys, the chat is going so fast I can barely read it,” Dan chuckled. “Seems like a lot of you are complimenting my ring though. It’s pretty right? Look at all the little diamonds in the band.” Dan moved his hand back in front of the camera, this time letting his ring be in the center of the shot and slowly rotating his hand to let the diamonds catch the light. “What can I say, my fiancé is pretty _amazing_.”

Phil had to bit his lip to keep from audibly gasping at that.

_Fine, two can play at this game._

Without missing a beat, Phil responded, “I don’t know, I think mine’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> true story: i literally had a dream about the last few lines and had to write it
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [imnotinclinedtomaturity](http://www.imnotinclinedtomaturity.tumblr.com)
> 
> reblog [here](http://imnotinclinedtomaturity.tumblr.com/post/173134285000/full-of-surprises-even-after-nine-years)


End file.
